Here's Where We Begin
by YueSoEul
Summary: Then there was Tsukasa and Tsukushi and their story went on. But, in the middle of it all – there were Yuki and Soujirou and their story is something else. It's their private drama. She came to see him without expectations and he offered her something else. He thought he could never love and she proved he was wrong all along. Soujirou/Yuki.
1. I'd Hope You'd Stop Running

This was originally written as a very very long one-shot that I posted out on a whim on LiveJournal over three years ago. And then I stumbled across my old account at Lovers Unparalleled – for some reason, the story didn't leave me alone. Before I knew it, I was already writing the long (and chapter) version. It was never finished because LU was attacked by malware. I'm posting this because I thought I wanted to finish it and some kind soul asked me if I could – I seriously didn't think anyone even remember this one!

Disclaimer : The whole nine yards, I don't own Hana Yori Dango, I wish I do because I will create a spin-off just for Soujirou/Yuki. All canon characters belong to the owner and the original belongs to me. The characters are purely fictional (loosely based on the people I know) and this story is not BETA. So, excuse any spelling/grammar mistakes. I tried to rectify what I can see, but, sometimes I just terribly suck.

* * *

"Jang..." Yuki revealed herself to Soujirou. "Long time no see," true indeed, it had been a while since they came to face with each other, in fact, the last time they had seen each other was at Tsukasa and Tsukushi's wedding. It had been a year since, and for both of them, a lot had changed. She hadn't expected it at all, to see Soujirou grinning, she had expected the surprised looking face, but not the grin afterward, nor the running away part after that, nonetheless, that was what had happened, before she knew it, Soujirou had broke into a run and she, without planning, instinctively run after him.

"Nishikado-san?" She called the first time before running after him, failing to gain any respond, Yuki broke into a run. "Huh? E-Excuse me." She said as she made way through the line made by people. "Wait, Nishikado-san" She called again. "This is the third time!" She yelled, forgetting the fact that they were surrounded by hundreds of people, watching their every move. "Stop!" She called again, making through the security guards that were left befuddled over the event that was taking place, none of them were exactly sure what was going on nor what there were to be done. Neither the security nor the hundreds of people moved as they watch.

"Soujirou!" Yuki called, abandoning all formalities as she broke out of the door. The crowd behind her was silent, unsure of how to react. Yuki found herself standing just a few steps in front of the entrance; even the passerby had stopped to observe what was happening as well. It would have been an embarrassing moment, but Yuki was caught by surprise at her own boldness to care about what was other people were thinking at that moment. Still, she couldn't see Soujirou before her, slightly disappointed, she sighed. There was no surprise that Soujirou happens to be a good runner. He could have needed it to break into a run whenever a crazy woman chase after him.

Suddenly, as she was walking away with her head down, someone had grabbed her by the hand. She tried to pull her hand away, but, before she could, she could hear his voice "Took you a while." Soujirou said, as he pulled Yuki into his arms. It felt right just to have her there. "Eh?" Yuki responded, she wasn't sure of what to say, _'Eh' _was the only respond she could muster on top of her mind, despite knowing how much of an idiot she would look like for muttering it.

"Ahh..." Soujirou sighed, breaking the hug slowly; he could guess how puzzled Yuki must have been right at that moment. However, he can't very well just do something ordinary for such a crazy girl like Yuki. A crazy girl, but just the right girl for him, it took him a while to realize that not having her before his eyes was something beyond unbearable. Admitting it was worse, he knew he had to give up on a lot to have her by his side, still, he knew he wouldn't care. He made that one vow, as long as he have her, nothing else matters.

Yuki on the other hand was still confused and even more so when Soujirou was delaying his respond. "I was getting tired of 'Nishikado-san', I've been wondering when you'll start calling me 'Soujirou' instead." Soujirou began; a smile was spreading wider on his boyish face. It felt like time stood still around them. There was no words coming out from Yuki's mouth, she was getting far more confused by what was happening. Still... "Soujirou." She said quietly, muttering Soujirou's name. That alone was enough to cause Soujirou to smile widely.

"I never thought I'd like how my name sound." Soujirou said simply before adding, "Until now," with that he leaned close to plant a kiss on Yuki's lips. It was surprisingly unexpected for Yuki that she wasn't too sure on how to react. All she could do was blink and allow her body to indulge further into the kiss, ignoring the cheering crowd around them and the camera flashing to capture the moment.

xxxxx

"You kissed me first, right?" Yuki asked warily. The event following Saujiroh's very public display of affection still hover around her head as they walk hand in hand through the park. But, instead of hearing the answer she wanted to hear, she heard him chuckle in amusement. Frowning, Yuki tried to pull her hand away from Soujirou's grip, but, he would not allow her slim fingers escape his clutch, not now when he knew that he would rather die than let her go. "Nishikado-san," Yuki protested, she wasn't comfortable with his possessiveness of her.

"Nishikado-san?" Soujirou asked, arching an eyebrow as if daring her to repeat it again. "Whatever happened to Soujirou?" He asked with a playful smile on his face. _'Damn that smile,' _Yuki thought privately, he must know – he must know what he was doing to her but he didn't care. "You didn't answer my question," Yuki responded, braving what's left of her courage to challenge him at his own game. Another chuckle escaped Soujirou's lips, he was in head first and he wasn't getting out of it, he was certain of it and funnily enough, he didn't mind it at all.

"Yes, I did kiss you first," Soujirou answered finally, his face was dangerously close, leveling with Yuki who started to blush like a high school girl in love. "Umm..." She mumbled, trying to form a sentence in her already jumbled up thought. Just moments ago she appeared before him and he ran off away from her. Now, they're standing face to face in the middle of the park with Yuki being acutely aware of her surrounding. The pointing fingers, the hush whisper as people passed them. _Why did she have to fall for someone who's famous? _She groaned inwardly. She was doomed for life now but she can't help feeling blissfully happy.

Soujirou, watching the contorted worried lines on Yuki's face couldn't help but smile. She was trying to say something and her mouth was moving but nothing came up. The sight made him wanted to kiss her again, so he did. He leaned, closing the small gap between them and kissed her senseless. He was kissing her in front of the world, he would have never done something so openly affectionate but she was bringing that side of him he didn't know existed.

"And to answer the question you've had in your mind but haven't asked," He said, moments after they broke the kiss. He hated the absence of her lips on his, but there was so much to say and he felt like he had to say it now or he would surely burst. "Hum?" Her eyes was staring right into his, it was innocent and full of caution. She knew him well but she loved him still. "I love you," He said and her eyes widened, surprised to hear what she had heard.

"I love you," He repeated, pulling her close into his arms. He had summoned all his courage to say it aloud. He lost her once and never thought she would appear before him again. For her, he had abandoned his lifestyle, for her he learned to grow up, for her he had become responsible. Because of her, he found his own personal happiness and he was never letting her go. Not ever.

"I love you too," Yuki faint whisper caused him to smile. Never again, he would never allow her to leave his side.


	2. I Wish I Don't Have To Say Goodbye

The wedding was a beautiful affair. Tsukushi did make a beautiful bride and Tsukasa had looked liked his life couldn't get any better than the way it was going. Yuki realized that in that moment she couldn't be happier for her friends – Alright, Tsukasa being somewhat of a friend by extension. She was glad, after years of love affair and crazy relationship the two finally settled down. "You're leaving?" Tsukushi voice came out of nowhere causing Yuki to spin around completely, almost tripping over her dress. "Tsukushi!" She gasped, watching her friend glowing with happiness. She couldn't bring herself to say it, but she knew Tsukushi knew that she hated the fact that soon the ocean will separate them again.

"My flight is in an hour," Yuki confirmed Tsukushi's assumption; she had taken the blushing bride aside a few moments after the vows were exchanged and explain her departure. It had only been a few hours since she had seen her friend and now she was going to leave. It doesn't seemed fair to Tsukushi, but she knew that Yuki had to leave because she wanted to achieve better and greater things in life. "Nonsense, you can take the Domyouji family jet in the morning," Tsukasa joined them; he looked different than Yuki remembered. There was that air around him, the arrogance was still there but he was – dare Yuki say it, slightly mellow. Getting older might have allowed him to grow wiser.

"I don't think my boss will be pleased with me taking a long vacation," Yuki lied, in the same declining; she had left for London around the time Tsukasa and Tsukushi disappeared. First it was for a short study program she had let Emu and Memu, who both had become close to her like sisters, talked her into and then she realized she wanted to go down the path. At the same time, it was healing her heart. When she was away, she could forget him a little easier, maybe not easier; but he wasn't around to tempt her to chase him. She would call, but, she realized that she wasn't too hung up and over the phone and it had turned into some sort of pseudo-friendship between her and Soujirou. It was enough and it was then she started to talk more with Akira as well. They had become some sort of friends as well. In fact, he was probably closer to Akira than she was letting anyone know.

But, Tsukasa and Tsukushi didn't know about anything that was going on and she preferred it that way. Yuki didn't feel like she could find the time to explain about her obsession and then her admittance of defeat. She knew where he was going with his offer and she appreciated that he had considered Tsukushi's feeling by going as far as loaning a plane. "And you'll see me in London during the summer vacation anyway," She added suggestively, trying to reason with her friend watching her nod and sigh. "I'll see you, soon," She added, walking off leaving the newlyweds to their blissful existence. She had to hurry and was lucky that Akira was willing to fly her in especially for the wedding; in fact, she was surprised to hear that he would in the first place. They were friends but it was like he was hiding something up his sleeves. Still, Yuki wasn't one to over think.

Yuki took a couple of turns, dodging people as she goes and waving at Susumu as she walked pass him. "Leaving so soon?" A familiar voice shocked her and she spun around. Twice in one night people had decided that it was fun to shock her. But, the person she found standing before her shock her even more. "Nishikado-san," She mumbled his name. Soujirou's face lit up and he offered her his lopsided smile; the smile that had won the hearts of many women and had allowed him a number of conquests. Yuki too had fallen for the smile.

"Yes," Yuki answered too quickly. She had told him that she had given up, he would never see her again and it had taken all of her to say that. "I have to hurry if I don't want to miss my flight," She added, explaining what she was rushing. It was one of the reasons, her flight. She would die if he learned of the other. "Is that so?" Soujirou asked playfully, he knew about her and London, it was torturing her and he can't even see how she was putting on a brave face. A few months ago when she told him she was leaving, he didn't even show his interest. He didn't even ask her to stay. Back then she didn't have any intention to give him up yet and it hurt a little.

Silence, it was too awkward for Yuki's liking but her feet had refused to move and words were failing her. "Walk with me," Soujirou finally broke the silence. Knowing that it was better to get it over with, Yuki nodded. Soon she wouldn't need to see him, soon when her heart mend and she was determined, she will forget about him. Until soon, she had to bear it.

xxxxx

"Is there anything you want to talk about?" Yuki asked as they strolled down the street. It had been fifteen minutes of silence and she was getting anxious. She had to go soon and would rather not trouble Akira more than she already had. She couldn't even imagine asking Rui for a favour. "You look good," Soujirou stated out of the blue. It was a surprise to hear him compliment her, what she wouldn't give to hear him say it but it was too late. "Thank you," She replied, trying to remain calm and keep her composure. She cannot allow him to see how his simple compliment could crumble her down back to that love sick girl.

However, Yuki was determined. What had happened through the years, she owed it to herself to at least try, she had come to know the person she was and could be a little better. "Nishikado-san," Yuki began, finding the voice she thought was lost. Soujirou turned to look at her and for a second Yuki thought of abandoning her plans. She can wait, forever if she had too, but... "Thank you, I can let you go now," She added, her voice was merely a whisper but he caught ever word. He didn't know what it was but he couldn't quite catch his breath. She was saying goodbye; she wasn't going to chase after him anymore. No more unwanted calls, messages, her appearing out of nowhere. Suddenly, he felt lonely, lonelier than he had ever been in his life but words were failing him. So he stood staring at her as if he was wishing away the few minutes that passed.

"Yuki-nee!" Both Yuki and Soujirou turned their heads. Running towards them was the young Makino Susumu, breathless from running. "The car is waiting and oneesan said you'd have to hurry or you will really miss your flight," Susumu said still panting as he did. He was completely unaware of the situation he had just walked into. "I better go," Yuki said, turning to face Soujirou and for the first time since they first ran into each other earlier, she was looking directly into his eyes. "Goodbye," She added before walking away with Susumu following her. It was final, her goodbye, it was not 'I'll see you soon'. She had really said goodbye to him.

xxxxx

"Are you alright?" Tsukushi was the first to greet her when she reached the car. Tsukasa was nowhere in sight and Susumu seemed to have melted away to join his parents as well. "I will be," Yuki answered, for the first time in years, she believed what she had just said. She will be alright; she will return to London, to work, study and will become a great person. She was going to forget him in time, she had too. Understanding the struggle her friend was facing on some level, Tsukushi pulled Yuki close, letting all her emotion flood into that one hug before she slowly part from her friend.

"I'll see you," Yuki said as she opened the car door and slipped into the vacant seat and closing it without another look. Tsukushi stood watching as the car drove away. Their lives had changed and they were all on to their own path. She was just glad that she could still keep Yuki's friendship. She was her friend and most importantly, she was there through it all. She had seen the worse and Tsukushi had hoped that Yuki could have found her happiness as well. She turned, returning to join her family and the celebration. Happiness will come for Yuki and Tsukushi knew that it would, sooner or later.

xxxxx

"She's gone," Akira stated in a matter-of-fact tone as he watched Soujirou ran past him like a lost puppy. "Who?" Soujirou asked, trying to pretend that he had no idea what Akira was talking about but he was lying to the wrong person. He forgot that they had been friends for too long and Akira knew him as well as he knows himself. "Yuki," Akira answered simply, turning back regretting the fact that Soujirou was still a chicken and hadn't been able to admit his own feelings. It was another wasted effort to force Soujirou to man up and claim the happiness that would have been surely his if he had just said it.


End file.
